


A Brand New High (Luke x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Cherrybomb (2009)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: New in town, getting buzzed was all that you wanted, Until you met Luke.





	A Brand New High (Luke x Reader)

"I hope you know, I'm not planning on going home tonight" you said, breathlessly as your fingers held on to the collar of his T-shirt.  
"Why..." he chuckled, "You have plans?"  
"Oh you know..." you replied, voice turning seductive with each word ,  
"...just something that needs taking care of "

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_(A day earlier)_**  
Ever since your senses had it's first taste of 'getting high' a while back, your body did not hesitate to inform you of it's interest to try again. The effects was unforgettable. But another window of opportunity after that the time seemed pretty difficult.  
Until you met Gemma.

You befriended Gemma few days ago, and she clearly understood your 'need' when you unexpectedly shared it over a scoop of ice cream.

"I know just the person ya need to see" she said, with confidence as snapped her fingers. Hopes were filled in full as you walked along with her to a place called Titanic Leisureplex that afternoon. But instead of entering the said premises, you were urged to follow her over to the pitches, where groups of teens were scattered all over.  
And one certainly did not fail to get your attention.  
Tall, and of a skinny built, his big dark curls were quite a distinct feature, which contrasted well from the redhead he conversed with. When you realized you were walking towards their direction, a curious part of you made a silent wish.  
"Got anything for us today, Luke?" Gemma called out, her tone fully flirtatious, which clearly amused you. The dark haired lad let out a chuckle, as if he knew who it was. Turning, he said:  
"Oh Gem...anything for you-" he paused.  
"...and your friend? " he finished, his mouth slightly parted with surprise, the moment he saw you.  
A mere wave of greeting and a smile was all that you could give away, for your lips seemed immobile once you saw those beautiful green eyes he was adorned with.  
"Luke ...this is Y/N" Gemma said, "...she moved here a few days ago"  
"Did she now?" Curiosity laced in his voice, Luke asked, his gaze never leaving yours, and you did not mind. "That's right" you finally spoke, eliciting raised eyebrows of fascination from him. You could not help but suppress a smile in return, proceeding to watch him rummage through his jacket, and the way his curls bounced gently as he did so. You certainly liked what you saw.  
"You know..." he said, as he placed two small packets of pills on your palm. "A word of advice" You listened to him, displaying your curiosity. " It won't be fun... enjoying them on your own". Releasing yourself from the suppression, you bit the side of your lower lip, humming in agreement.  
"I could not agree more" you said, slowly looking at your closed palm, "I bet.. sharing the excitement makes the experience..." looking back up "...worthwhile" you completed your sentence. You realized the close proximity between the two of you, so close your forehead could touch the soft curls on his head.  
Luke grinned, "Well I'm glad we agree, love" his Irish accent sounding quite prominent. No wonder you enjoyed it.  
"Shit!"  
You suddenly were reminded of Gemma's presence as she swore. "That's my dad..." she continued, looking over her shoulder, spotting an older man miles away at the entrance of the building, "Let's go Y/N!" She pulled you by the forearm in desperation. You did not want to refuse.  
"Uh...Bye!?!" You heard yourself cry out to Luke as you were dragged away. He waved in response, winking right after, and you swore you felt a flutter by the sight, noticing his gaze on you still remained till you disappeared from the venue.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
For a night out, 'The Lifeboat' was the place to be, at least Gemma thought so. And you didn't have the right to disagree. You hoped she was right, while you two waited in queue outside that night. The lively sounds from the band playing inside reached the ears of the passerby's, causing the pub to be tempting than it appeared to be.  
"You're gonna love it here Y/N" Gemma said excitedly, "Oh! We can even use those tonight" she continued, lightly punching you on the arm with a naughty smile.  
"Huh?" You suddenly looked over to her, "Oh...right" you agreed with a nod, turning your head back to look ahead, your eyes focused on the road . Gemma watched you with narrowed eyebrows.  
"What's up with ya Y/N? What are ya looking at?"  
"Nothing..." you answered quickly, as your eyes still wandered. Thankfully Gemma did not know you well enough to call you on your fibs, for you were not being truthful. The short but extremely pleasant encounter with Luke lingered in your mind enough, you craved for another meeting somehow. If you only had his number.  
Suddenly your mouth formed a big flashy smile, feeling the luckiest when you spotted him, finally. Walking alongside the redhead from earlier, he strutted down the road from afar with confidence. His defined dark curls were noticeable from miles away, at least they were to you.  
You didn't know if it was your noticeable smile, or his equally noticeable wandering eyes, but Luke managed to spot you with ease through the crowd when he smiled back.  
"They're with me" you watched him mouth the words to the bouncers at the entrance, later beckoning you both to come over, to which you and Gemma responded with glee. The redhead nodded at Luke with a smile, entering the pub first.  
"I feel so careless" Luke said, the moment you approached him, "If I had your number I would have not let you wait outside like this for so long" his eyes twinkled as he guided you inside. You chuckled. Seems you were not the only one in regret.  
"Still smooth as expected" you replied, "...and yes ..." you extended your hand to him, "You _may_ have my number". You pressed in the numbers, making sure to save it without fail, and you did with attractively as you could for you felt Luke's gaze on you still.  
Red lights painted the entire room, the music tempting the occupants to sway in hypnosis with bottles of beer in hand. You wanted to relish the whole atmosphere, until Gemma's nudges caught you off guard. As you causally handed her the small packs, you realized how you gave her both.  
"Don't want yours?" She asked inaudibly, looking confused.  
You were surprised as she was when you shook your head in response. Truth be told, you forgot they were even in your jacket this whole time. To be even more truthful, you nearly forgot about your intention in the first place. You forgot them all, as soon as those beautiful curls, irresistible eyes and that Irish accent got in your way instead.  
A song of a faster pace began playing, the melody simply refreshing enough to make you close your eyes in pleasure. A part of you inside jumped to the rhythm.  
"Can I get you a drink?" Luke's voice was the cherry on top as he leaned over your shoulder from behind. You turned to him in an instant with a smile. "Dance with me" you said, moving your body soon after.  
It had been quite a while since you felt this alive. Swaying your hips to the rhythm, your loose hair flew from side to side. Throwing your hands up in the air, you let them slowly come down as your body rolled later on. There was nothing that you needed, to feel as if everything was in slow motion, for you already felt as if it was. If peacocks used all their might, and danced to attract their mates, then there you were, dancing and pulling out all the stops, just to make sure there was no one in Luke's mind but you. And it seemed you were succeeding, when you felt his tall frame hover over you as he danced along. You were humbly dressed, pair of tight fitting jeans and a tank top slapped on with a hoodie jacket. Yet still, you felt like the sexiest person in the room, all cause he was watching you.  
"You sure you're not high?" He shouted through the music, laughing. You shook your head laughing, "I'm not" as you yelled back. "Well...You sure look like you can dance" he said, inching closer to you in rhythm. You felt bold by the statement, " Are you saying that you like what you see?" You asked playfully, in a louder voice.  
"Maybe..." he replied.  
Even through the red lights, the way Luke licked his lips was clear as day. Suddenly he leaned in further, giving you the split second of vivid thoughts.  
"Come with me..." he said, his breath tickling your ear.  
A rush of sensations came over you when he suddenly held you by the hand, pulling you out of the premises effortlessly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_WHERE ARE YOU????_

Gemma's text made you gasp, a reminder of you disappearing from the pub without informing. _  
_

_Leisureplex with Luke -x_

The moment you hit send, you were startled by the sound of a huge splash of water. You looked up, jaw dropped by the sight.  
Pulling you by the hand, and sending you shivers as he did, you did not imagine Luke's idea of getting out , would be to sneak into the Leisureplex. But in a way, you weren't surprised. Thus, it was definitely not surprising, when you watched him jump into the pool as he just did a few seconds ago.  
"Oh my god..." giggling away clapping, "I can't believe you did that" you said, as Luke appeared out of the water.  
"Well" wiping his face off, " so can you, love..." he replied whilst flashing a smile, walking over to you through the pool. Quickly kicking off your shoes, you bent down, laying your hoodie and phone on the floor.  
Yet, suddenly you felt conscious. You felt conscious about your body, you felt conscious about this act of vandalism. You sighed, standing up as you were inclined to change your mind.  
"I dont th-"  
The sight of Luke taking off his wet t-shirt cut you off. Throwing it out of the pool, he ran his hand through his wet curls. His glistening bare torso and the chain that adorned his neck, made your mouth quite dry. As your eyes wandered over his shirtless frame, you couldn't help but imagine yourself against that. Time was definitely not an issue as several scenarios played in your head in an instant, scenarios so vivid and erotic, you involuntarily rubbed your thighs against each other to suppress your inner frustrations.  
"Do you like what you see?"  
This time it was him questioning you in tease, resulting you to blush with intensity.  
"Maybe..." you replied with a grin. "Ma-Argh!"  
Luke did not waste time when he pulled you by the hand, thus having you fall into the pool with a splash. Fortunately, you were not hurt, as you came out of the water drawing in a deep breath.  
"You dick!" You said, wiping your face while you laughed. And Luke did not hesitate to join you with it.  
"Oh come on!" He cried extending his hands in innocence, " I know you didn't mean that"  
As you tossed water at him, you had to agree with him. You did not mean it. In fact, you did not want to think of anything bad about him. You liked the lad too much.The laughter between the two died down slowly the moment Luke playfully held you by the hand, inching himself closer to you. The way he exhaled as you straightened, made you realize how wet your tank top had gotten, and how your bra was clearly visible through it, causing you to blush once again. The breathing was in complete syncopation, as you slowly looked in to each other's eyes.  
The need to kiss him was strong.Was this a good time? You wondered.  
Apparently, Luke thought so, as he went for it, quickly pressing his lips against yours.  
You wanted this at The Lifeboat, frankly you wanted this since the first time you saw him. Holding on to his wet hair with one hand, you wrapped the other around his neck as you felt him pull you against his body. Past the chlorine, past the cigarettes, you tasted him further as his tongue entangled in yours, deepening the kiss. The moans that came out of you was amplified throughout the area, and you were proud of it. For you were experiencing a high that no puff nor snort could offer you. With a gasp, you slowly broke away, the moment Luke's hands wandered down to your rear, resting his palms on it. You hummed in pleasure as they remained there comfortably.  
"So..." he said, softly with his lips brushing against yours, "What do we do now?"  
The number of responses you could think of were more than a dozen, and they were all clearly pointing to what you both wanted to agree on. But before you could speak, the doors suddenly bursted open, with a crowd of teenagers swarming in. 

"Luke! There you are...We've been looking for you all over"  
"We didn't know there's a party here"  
"Fuckin' hell...Luke's got company" 

Watching Luke sigh in disappointment, you dove into the water out of embarrassment. So much for some alone time. As you floated underwater, you watched Luke slowly move over to the edge, legs disappearing one by one as he got out. Coming out the water, you saw Gemma. And Gemma surely meant answers. 

Stumbling out, you called out to her, catching up at the changing area.  
"Gemma...What you are guys doing here?"  
"Oh..." Gemma said, looking at your drenched state, "...you said you're here with Luke so...I assumed there would a party or something" she replied, without a trace of concern.  
Your jaw dropped, "What?...No! thats not what I meant...I..." you sighed, rubbing your temples, "...never mind" you said. You looked around, the atmosphere in and around the pool had already turned festive, with the appearance of a boombox, the sharing of booze and Luke's supply of stimulants that everyone was craving for.

This whole rollercoaster of events suddenly tired you. After all, you were sober, and your stimulant was never inside your system but was out there being the man of the hour. While drying yourself, you watched him run around, spreading his energy as he provided the needful. The sight of him was pleasurable enough, but you needed to go home. Enough excitement for today.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_**(Present day-Afternoon)**_  
Saturday morning meant shopping day, which meant some quality bonding time with your mother. You've been tracing your fingers through one skirt for tad bit longer than you should, staring at it mindlessly. Your mother's gentle tap on your shoulder made you realize it.  
"Something bothering you?" She asked, as you moved over to another clothing rack. You shook your head with a small smile. "No...I'm alright" you replied, pretending to look through once more.  
Little did she know, and little did you want her to know of the stimulant that that distracted you since last night. A stimulant called Luke, whose kiss that seemed memorable enough for you to reimagine and relive it with ease. The smell of the chlorine and the softness of his lips was practically sealed in you.

And timing could have not been perfect when your cellphone buzzed.  
_Pitches tonight at 10 - Luke_

You smiled, biting your lower lip. The mere thought of him wanting to see you again, sparked some hope in you. The clear image of his wet shirtless torso, and his equally wet hair invaded your headspace for a split second, reminding of the need that was leftover in heaps and bounds.

 _Can't wait :)_  
You typed it with enthusiasm, suddenly impatient for nighttime to arrive. But first, you needed a cover.  
"Mom?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_(Present day- 10 pm)_**  
Clutching on to your cellphone, excitement bubbled with each step you took towards the pitches. You squinted, trying to decipher the sudden incoming figures in your view, only to find out it was Gemma and her friends. Hoping she won't spoil tonight, you displayed a forced smile upon the sight of her.

"Y/N!"she cried excitedly, seeing you wave, "You gonna join us at The Lifeboat?" She asked with curiosity, stopping in front of you.  
"Uh..." you paused, moving your hands to think of an excuse, "No...actually I forgot something over there so I'm just gonna..." nodding you just let the line hang in there. The others nodded in acknowledgement. Gemma followed suit a few seconds later.  
"Well...you'll find Luke over there." She said, pointing behind her, "He's waiting for Malachy I suppose..."  
"Right..." you said, spotting the dark curls from miles away,  
"See ya guys" you said nonchalantly, suddenly unaware of everything around you as you started walking past everyone.

Increasing your speed, Luke's image grew clearer as you got closer. Sitting on a folding chair , Luke remained seated there, clouds of smoke released from his lips as he gazed at the sky. The sound of your heartbeat suddenly seemed to reach your own ears as you saw him look down, spotting you. Flicking his cigarette away, he slowly got up moving forward. Walking towards one another, the two of you finally halted in front of each other in the end.  
You did not say a word, neither did he. Marveling his face and the beautiful curls that framed his face was your excuse, alongside the fact his wandering eyes undressed you. His dark, lustful eyes kept you focused as he grabbed you by the hand, pulling you over to the nearest fence he could find. Your body was ready to comply as he released you from his grip, allowing you to bump against the fence. It was no soon after that his hands quickly rested on the sides of your waist, sending chills down your spine as a result.

  
The generous amount of eyelashes he was blessed with was something you were fascinated with, making his green orbs the gateway to emote effortlessly. Thus, you felt the urge to gingerly run your thumbs over his eyebrows, feeling the softness, proceeding to let your fingers run down his face lightly as he hypnotized you with his eyes.

Little did you know of his agenda amidst all this. Especially when his hands left your waist, slowly moving down to your sides.

Feeling through the thin material of your cotton dress, you accidentally let out a gasp as his hands slithered under it. With his eyes were glued to your face, he watched your little but noticeable reactions when his fingers hooked on to the waistband of your underwear, forcing you to inhale deeply as those fingers pulled your panties down painfully slow. The late night chill blew through between your thighs when the thin material parted ways from it. Meanwhile, your lips felt left out, aching to feel his own, yet he just made you watch, teasing you cause he could.  
The moment when your panties reached mid thigh, you knew you were soaked in desire, frustration and the plainly obvious moistening underneath. You could do nothing but resort to the sweet distraction that was his curls, entangling your fingers in them, relishing their softness. You wanted to speak, but still he did not allow you, as he leaned in you swore you'd feel his lips on your skin somehow. Instead, you felt his nose brush against your collarbone as he lowered himself down. Your muscles in your stomach clenched in frustration as he went past your stomach, even passing down further, only to lift up your dress, dipping his head in between your thighs to your surprise. 

Throwing your head back against the fence, you heard yourself gasp the moment his lips made contact with your dampened slit. Your legs parted involuntarily, giving better access as Luke held you by the buttocks, resting on his knees as his kisses made themselves familiar in your most sensitive area. His soft curls lightly brushing on your inner thighs made you grow even more sensitive. Suppressed moans finally exited you as he proceeded to lap on and suckle on your throbbing entrance, making soft, low pleasurable sounds of his very own. Holding on to his hair tightly, you enabled much better access, body twitching as he continued to savor you.  
Your dying wish was that no one would interrupt now, for you finally felt it building up. You could not hold it in any longer. 

"Ah...fuck!" You cried, through gritted teeth, "Yes...Luke...ah...yes!" You could not have emphasized your sense of pleasure more as you felt his tongue thrust in you. As you finally reached your climax, you let your cries out in whimpers as his lips parted ways from your burning heat.

"Been spending the whole day... thinking about this" He looked up at you with a proud look on his face.  
"Point made..." you panted, "Now kiss me already" you were still desperate, pulling him up frantically. He certainly did not hesitate to do so, towering over you once again as his lips attacked you with hunger. You welcomed his need as it overlapped with your own, and how you were able to taste yourself as well.

"I hope you know..." you breathed, " I'm not planning on going home tonight" you said, as you held him firmly by the collar of his T-shirt.  
"Why..." he chuckled in to your lips, "You have plans?" Leaning in to kiss you more.  
"Oh you know..." you replied, voice turning seductive with each word , "...just something that needs taking care of " looking down, you felt his clothed erection, rubbing it up and down slowly through his pants. Your mouth parted as you looked into those eyes again, spellbound once more, allowing those lips back on to yours, finally satisfying yourself with this brand new high you never knew you needed. And when he proceeded to latch on to your neck, your eyes fluttered furiously, very much impatient for the deeper intoxication that will soon follow.

 


End file.
